Solo seguir el camino
by Chia Moon
Summary: Costaba encontrar el momento para ellos. Las disputas eran algo central. Quizás él solo necesitara su tiempo y ella dejar un poco la llave inglesa.


Premio por los 1000 me gusta de la página, sección especiales.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Solo seguir el camino.

 **Pareja:** EdWin

 **Ranking:** T

 **Género:** Romance/drama

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

LeCielVAN

 **Palabras a usar:**

Azul, raso y escollo

.

* * *

Su relación claramente poseía un escollo de grandes dimensiones. A Al le gustaba bromear con ella diciéndole que ambos parecían ser una marea incapaz de controlar. Winry deseaba atestarle una llave inglesa de vez en cuando en la cabeza a Ed, pero dudaba que todo se tratase solo de problemas tan fáciles de ver ante ojos de los demás.

Seguramente creían que solo sería sentarse y ponerse a hablar de ello a ojos de fuera. Pero realmente no era así de sencillo. Cada vez que ambos estaban a solas y tenían oportunidad de hablar de todo lo que sucedía es que terminaban peleándose de un modo irremediable.

Ed era un hombre con sumas cicatrices. Algunas tan dolorosas como para provocarle pesadillas durante las noches. Pese que sonriera o hablara por los codos con Al, Winry era capaz de ver aquella sombra oscura sobre sus hombros. Un peso incapaz de separarse de él.

Era algo que en realidad todos llevaban un pedacito. Al sus cosas. Ella también. Incluso su abuela.

Pero había veces que esa frialdad en Ed provocaba el raso en su vaso de agua. Hasta tal punto que ambos decían palabras hirientes de las que luego se arrepentían.

Y ese día había sido uno de esos nefastos y catastróficos momentos. Se habían peleado simplemente por una dichosa pieza del automail de él. Puede que su brazo se hubiera recuperado pero su pierna continuaba necesitando los cuidados necesarios.

Ed había alargado el tiempo de cuidados hasta el punto de necesitar piezas nuevas. Winry, como costumbre, se había quejado y enfadado. Pero aquel día, Ed estaba de un humor de perros lo suficiente como para mandarla directamente y sin pelos en la lengua, a la mierda y dar un portazo que sacudió cada pieza de su taller.

Aquello la había dejado con la boca abierta y con tales espasmos de rabia que había dejado caer la pieza con tal mala pata que estuvo todo la tarde buscándola y no pudo avanzar en nada.

Agotada, se había subido al tejado con intenciones de relajarse mirando el cielo estrellado. Le gustaba hacerlo desde que los chicos regresaran. Desde que había dejado de mirar en la lejanía esperándolos.

Empezaba a hacer fresco durante esos días, señal que el invierno llegaba. Al se había ofrecido a cortar algo de madera para ella y su abuela antes de que fuera a peor. Cuando Ed se lo intentó negar, el pequeño de los hermanos aseguró que sería un buen ejercicio para su cuerpo. El mayor al final se unió a su hermano alegando que tampoco le vendría mal, pero Winry sabía que seguir protegiendo a Al era algo que nunca podría desaparecer en Ed.

—A veces es como un perro gruñón. A los demás les muerde pero con Al menea la cola.

Bufó, colocando las manos tras la nuca.

—¿Quién es un perro gruñón?

Dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras. Miró a su alrededor, completamente segura de reconocer esa voz. Pero continuó sin verle.

—¿Ed?

—O perro gruñón según tú —protestó.

Se puso en pie para protestar, pero entonces lo vio. Apoyado contra la salida de la chimenea con las manos tras la nuca. Miraba hacia el cementerio y en su rostro se veía claramente el dolor de los recuerdos. ¿Cómo podía un hombre cargar con tanto?

—Ed.

—¿Hum?

—¿Has podido moverte bien sin la pieza que falta? —soltó maldiciéndose interiormente por ser incapaz de preguntar lo que realmente debía.

Él se pasó una mano por el automail.

—No demasiado.

—Mañana podré ponértela en condiciones —aseguró—. Así que… ven. ¿Vale?

Ed guardó silencio y Winry reptó hasta su altura. Solo una rápida mirada a su rostro fue suficiente para ver los restos de humedad en sus mejillas. Rápidamente, como si no se hubiera esperado que ella se acercara, se frotó el rostro con el brazo.

Winry se sentó a su lado, se abrazó las piernas con un brazo y con la mano libre, se dio golpecitos en el hombro.

—No siempre estoy aquí para que libres tus frustraciones. ¿Sabes?

Él no dijo nada y cuando Winry pensó que era imposible, sintió la calidez del cuerpo contrario contra el suyo. El aliento en su cuello. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y esperó ahí, el tiempo necesario. Lo que él necesitara.

Incluso cuando la noche se abrió paso bajo un cielo azul brillante y él dormitaba, ella continuó ahí.

Y continuaría tiempo después, tras las promesas en unas vías de tren.

 **FIN**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **2016**


End file.
